Quand tu regardes l'abîme, l'abîme regarde aussi en toi
by sneaky666
Summary: Un étudiant britannien cherchant à se venger de son ancien pays, un jeune japonais cherchant à s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie comme une goule. Quelles obstacles se dresse sur la route de ces deux personnes qui cherche chacun de leurs côtés une forme de paix ? Mais pour atteindre la paix, le présent sera sanglant, surtout si ces deux là décide de devenir des monstres.


**Bonjour c'est ma première fanfic j'espère que vous apprécierez. Donc, bonne lecture.**

_L'Empire__de Britannia__Saint__est une__nation née__à partir des restes__vaincus__de__l'Empire britannique et__est__ une __superpuissance militaire__dominante dans le monde__qui règne sur__plus d'un tiers__du monde au début du 21e__siècle__, __les autres étant__la Fédération__chinoise__, __l'Union européenne et la Russie. Chaque pays conquis par l'empire de Britannia est dépouillé de ses droits, sa culture… pour avoir finalement même son nom être remplacer par un simple chiffre exhibant les nombreuses conquêtes de Britannia. Notre histoire suit un simple étudiant de 17 ans résidant dans l'Area 11 autrefois appelé le Japon._

Chapitre 1 : Même un diablotin est capable de faire tomber le roi

**10 juin 2017 ATB, 13h30**

« Echec et mat. »

Cette simple phrase prononçait par un adolescent aux cheveux noir comme la nuit lui tombant au menton avec quelques mèches lui camouflant le front et aux yeux d'un violet pénétrant, sonna le glas d'une simple partie d'échec. Tandis que le jeune homme d'apparence maigrichon malgré ayant une taille imposante pour son âge trônait sur un fauteuil en cuir marron faisant écho à la façon dont la pièce affichait son luxe, les jambes croisées, observaient son adversaire en face de lui. De sa posture on pouvait sentir sa suffisance visant à son adversaire qui avait une expression abasourdi, le genre d'expression que l'on avait lorsque par exemple on apprenait que sa femme qui avait été fidèle pendant une dizaine d'années avait gouter le fruit défendu… ou lorsque l'arrogance avait pris le pas sur la rationalité et qu'un réveil brutale tirer l'homme de son rêve. Les habits blanc de l'homme, la façon dont sa moustache, ses cheveux ou encore les anneaux sertis de pierres précieuse visiblement vrai et non du simple verre essayant d'imiter leurs perfections qui entourait des doigts parfaitement manucurer laisser peu de doute sur la position sociale de l'homme, très certainement un noble du saint empire britannien.

Entre eux deux se trouvait un plateau d'échec, la disposition des pièces laisser peu de doute sur l'identité du vainqueur, les noirs. Le jeune d'homme, visiblement vainqueur à en juger par le subtil mouvement vers le haut du coin de sa lèvre droite avait un visage que personne ne pouvait oublier. Des traits aristocratique sans aucune imperfections et qui permettait à toute personne d'entrevoir un charisme immense cacher sous cette peau mortel, renforcer par un scintillement de quelque chose dans ses yeux qui pouvait transpercer l'être humain lui permettant de décortiquer tous les secrets de l'esprit humain et d'en extraire le tout. Le noble le savait durant tout le jeu il avait eu l'impression de ressentir le sourire moqueur du jeune homme sur lui et il avait instinctivement su après la première minute du jeu que le jeune homme avait eu un coup d'avance sur lui malgré le handicap avec lesquelles il avait commencé. Le vieil homme qui l'avait précéder était un joueur moyen, tout au plus, mais maintenant il avait compris. Le vieil homme était un moyen d'appâter les joueurs à miser plus d'argent pour que cet adolescent prenne la relève et rafle la mise. Il n'était clairement pas normal malgré le fait d'être vêtue lui et son amie d'un costume les identifiant comme élèves de l'académie Ashford, noirs parcourut de ligne dorée. De sa présence à sa gestuel en passant par son style de jeux très peu orthodoxe, le noble avait eu l'impression d'être écraser par la simple présence de cette adolescente qui durant la partie avait eu plus le comportement d'un requin-tigre ayant senti le sang que celui d'un humain. Il était dangereux, c'était la conclusion auquel le noble était venu après avoir joué dix minutes avec lui. Il avait beaucoup joué aux échecs, et ce depuis longtemps, c'était officieusement le sport national de Britannia, donc, à force d'expérience, il pouvait légèrement comprendre un homme en jouant avec lui, mais pas celui-là, son esprit semblait trop différent de l'homme commun. La seul autre personne qui lui avait donné de telles ondes était…

« Ce fut un beau match, William. Vous permettez que je vous appelle William ? Après tout lorsque 5 millions de livres change de mains, je pense que nous avons déjà passé le stade du vouvoiement ? » La voix douce du vainqueur le tira de ses pensées, la façon dont il maitrisait l'intonation de sa voix ainsi que la subtil arrogance qui s'insinuait dans la façon dont il s'adressait à lui combiner à sa moquerie renforça son idée que ce n'était pas un roturier normale. Relevant les yeux, il vu qu'il s'était lever et tender sa main vers lui en un signe de paix. Lorsqu'il se leva pour se serrer la main de l'adolescent, malgré son masque, il ne fut pas dupe un seul instant, ce geste étai destiner à le provoquer, à démultiplier son agonie de perdre un tiers de sa fortune au jeu qu'il venait de perdre. Mettant en place un faux sourire pratiquait par des années de réunions, de bals entre noble où l'hypocrisie, le mensonge, la trahison régnait en maitre, il répondit en serrant la main de l'adolescent.

« Bien sûr, bien sûr. L'argent sera virer demain sur le compte convenu, en parlant de tutoiement, je n'ai jamais eu votre nom M…. ? »

« Excuser-moi, c'est de ma faute de ne pas m'être présenter lors de mon arriver, je me prénomme Lelouch, Lelouch Lamperouge. Et si vous voulez bien, je vais m'éclipser, contrairement à ce que vous avez dit lors de notre arriver. Moi et mon compagnon avons peu de temps libre. Vous comprenez à notre âge nous avons encore des cours et des devoirs pour assurer notre avenir ? »

« Ahaha, voyant comment tu m'as raclé aux échecs, je suis sûr que votre avenir est plus qu'assurer mais je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, passer une bonne journée. »

« Vous aussi Williams. » Une fois que leurs furent séparer et qu'il entendit la porte se fermer signe que le jeune homme et son amie étaient partie, William s'écroula sur son fauteuil sous les yeux de ses hommes de main qui avaient observés toute la rencontre. Prenant son mouchoir pour essuyait son front tremper de sueur et éviter de penser à quelle point ses mains étaient moites. Il devina que le garç… non, l'homme savait parfaitement ses pensées et intentions envers lui et qu'il était dans une position précaire après avoir perdu le tiers de sa fortune, et malgré le fait que des hommes qui en un claquement de doigts les auraient tués, il n'avait pas bronché, n'y réagi. Quelle maitrise terrifiante de ses nerfs, il l'avait même défié verbalement malgré le danger qu'il savait présent. Il n'était très clairement pas normal et leur poignée de main de main l'avait prouvé, sous cette air fragile, il avait pu ressentir une détermination en acier, bien qu'il ne sache pas ce qu'était son objectif il ne préférait pas être sur son chemin.

« Magnifique Lelouch, tu viens de soulager un noble de 5 millions de livres, c'est un record. Et en 8 minutes et 22 secondes, tu bats en plus ton record de vitesse, tu dois être fière de toi, non ? » Le jeune homme qui avait accompagné Lelouch se nommait Rivalz Cardemonde, il était plus petit d'une tête que son amie, possédait des yeux gris et des cheveux bleu clair plus court que ceux de Lelouch et qui partait vers l'extérieur. Il était aussi vêtu de l'uniforme de l'académie Ashford ainsi que d'un casque lui protégeant le haut du crâne. Sa nature insouciante et joyeuse était facilement repérable par sa voix forte et clair, ainsi que le fait qu'il marchait à reculons devant Lelouch lui faisant face avec ses bras croisaient derrière sa nuque qui mettait en avant le sourire qui était répandu sur son visage.

« Tu le sais bien Rivalz, chaque noble que nous avons défiés n'est rien de plus que des parasites, jouissant de la richesse acquise par leurs ancêtres, la perdant dans des futilités telle que celle-ci. »

« Mais le malheurs des uns fait le bonheurs des autres, hein ? »

Souriant franchement pour la première fois, Lelouch répondit. « Effectivement, ces 5 millions qui vont enrichir nos économies ne sont pas négligeable, ils sont mêmes les bienvenues. »

« Tu vas peut-être pouvoir offrir une licorne à Nunally avec tout cette argent. » Demanda Rivalz. « Après que tu m'es verser mes 10 pour cent bien sûr. » S'empressa-t-il de rajouter.

« Hummm, tu as peut-être raison, je dois en trouver au marché noir du coin, attend moi ici. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. » Avant que Lelouch puisse faire mine de partir, un écran géant suspendu en face de l'hôtel qu'il venait de quitter annonça un discours du prince Clovis qui était le troisième prince de l'empire de Britannia et vice-roi de l'Area 11.

Sur l'écran apparut un homme draper d'habit couteux et voyant, il avait des cheveux blond sombre et mi- long tombant jusqu'au cou ainsi que des yeux bleu. Sur l'écran, il montra un air sévère avant de prononcer son discours dans un effort pour se rendre plus imposant et de donner plus de poids à son discours. Ce discours faisait suite à un nouvel attentat par des terroristes elevens qui avait fait 8 morts.

« Peuple de l'empire et tous les elevens qui collabore avec nous. Le comprenez-vous ? Mon cœur ne sait quel parti prendre. Il est divisé entre la colère et la peine ! Mais, étant responsable de cette Area 11, je ne peux céder face à ces terroristes ! Pourquoi ? Parce que ce combat est celui de la justice ! La justice qui garantit la paix ! Maintenant, tous ensemble, exprimons toute nos condoléance envers les 8 personnes qui se sont sacrifiées pour la justice ! Prions en silence. »

« Oh, tu ne pries pas. » Demanda Rivalz tandis qu'il montait sa moto, une RR1200 BMC blanche et bleu avec un side-car attacher.

« Un prince usant d'une telle langue de bois et étant aussi extravagant ne me donne pas envie de lui obéir, et puis nos pleurs ne ramèneront pas les morts… » Murmura Lelouch en jetant un nouveaux regard sur l'écran géant avant de mettre son casque et les lunettes.

« Et c'est gênant. » Ajouta Rivalz, mettant lui aussi des lunettes.

« C'est vrai. »

« Tu es toujours aussi cru et impitoyable Lelouch, que ce soit dans la vie ou au jeu. »

« Je considère ça comme un compliment, maintenant dépêchons nous avant que Shirley nous réprimande pour être en retard en cours. » Lui dit Lelouch en montant dans le side-car.

Allumant la moto, Rivalz ne put s'empêcher de déclarer. « Si c'était Milly qui nous réprimander, je serais en retard chaque jours, mais je sais que tu as une préférence pour Shirley veinard… ou était-ce le contraire ? »

Lelouch ne préféra pas commenter la façon dont les joues de Rivalz devinrent rouges à la mention d'être réprimander par Milly, mais sentit une certaine gêne lorsque son amie éleva le fait que l'une de leurs amies avait un béguin assez évident envers lui.

« Dis au premier tour, pourquoi as-tu commencé en déplaçant le roi ? » Demanda Rivalz alors qu'il roulait. C'était une question qu'il s'était toujours poser, après tous le roi aux échecs n'est pas une pièce que l'on déplace beaucoup, et encore moins au début.

« Parce que si le roi n'agit pas, ses sujets ne feront rien. » Murmura Lelouch en regardant ses actifs sur une tablette.

Malgré le vent Rivalz entendis. « Dis… »

« Quoi ? »

« J'espère que tu es au courant que la vie réelle et les jeux ne sont pas superposable ? »

« Evidemment, tu sais bien qu'il me l'a suffisamment répéter pour que j'évite de faire l'amalgame. Mais j'ai l'impression que tu te moque de moi ? »

« Non, surement pas Lelouch, jamais je… Quoi ?! » Pendant qu'il discuter un camion avait failli les heurter faisant faire une embarder à Rivalz tandis que le Camion prit une route condamner avant de finir sa course en heurtant un immeuble en construction. Heureusement le conducteur avait eu la présence d'esprit de freiner et de tourner pour éviter une collision frontale avec le bâtiment.

S'arrêtant quelques mètres plus loin, Rivalz ne put s'empêcher de demander. « Euh, c'est notre faute ? »

« Non, il roulait beaucoup trop vite. » Lelouch le rassura. S'approchant du bord de la route pour observer le lieu de l'accident, il crut voir une forme lumineuse apparaitre puis se diviser en particules lumineuse juste au-dessus du camion, jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui personne ne sembla avoir repérer cette étrange silhouette. Des voix attira son attention sur les balcons à côtés de lui, il vu des gens en train de filmer a scène tout en parlant de l'accident qui venait de se dérouler devant eux. Fronçant les sourcils, il ne put s'empêcher de penser.

_« Tous ces gens… bien à l'abri dans leurs monde imaginaire, aucun n'aurait le courage de leurs venir en aide. Je ne serais pas comme la populace. »_ Sur ceux, Lelouch laissa son casque derrière lui et se précipita en direction du camion accidenter.

« Attend Lelouch ! Ha trop tard, encore en train de penser qu'il peut changer le monde. » Murmura amuser Rivalz, il connaissait Lelouch depuis plusieurs années et trouvait toujours amusant à quelle point son comportement pouvait varier de s'amuser avec lui à terrifier le pauvre noble, être sans pitié ou encore aller sauver des inconnues qui avaient failli les renverser.

« Ah merde, on va être en retard en cours. »

Arriver au camion, Lelouch essaya de voir si les occupant était conscient après l'accident mais il était incapable de les voir à cause du fait qu'une poutre métallique bloquait le passage vers la cabine. Reculant, il vu une échelle pouvant permettre de monter à l'intérieur du camion, grimpant à l'échelle il appela le conducteur.

« Hé, vous m'entendez ?! »

_« J'ai trouvé mon… »_ Lelouch fut décontenancer par une voix qui parla directement dans sa tête, la voix incontestablement féminine le gela sur place, incapable de comprendre l'impossibilité de ce qui venait de se produire. Cherchant brièvement autour pour confirmer qu'il n'y avait personne, son regard fut attirer par l'intérieur du camion, se demandant si la voix n'avait pas un lien avec la silhouette lumineuse qu'il avait cru apercevoir, il se pencha pour avoir une meilleur vue de l'intérieur essayant d'apercevoir quelque chose.

C'est à ce moment-là que le camion recula brutalement pour se sortir des décombres le faisant tomber à l'intérieur du camion avec fracas. Se relevant douloureux et pestant contre le conducteur et le fait qu'il n'y est pas d'échelle de ce côté en se frottant la tête, il balaya du regard ses environs. Bien que sombre, il put dire que ce camion n'était pas normal, outre ce qui semblait être une capsule assez volumineuse, il contenait du matériel militaire, radio, gilet…

« Dans quelle galère je me suis fourré ? »

« Dans quelle galère il s'est fourré ? » Pleura Rivalz en voyant le camion emporter son amie. « Lelouch enlevait par des terroristes, Shirley va me tuer… et Nunally, Yuko, Sayoko, Sayo et Milly vont certainement me torturer pour faire bonne mesure ! » C'était la seul explication qu'il y avait lorsque des hélicoptères de l'armée passèrent au-dessus d'eux pour prendre en chasse le camion. Prenant sa tête entre ses mains, de véritable larme de crocodile coulèrent de ses yeux en pensant à la punition qu'il subirait en rentrant à l'académie avec comme seul explication à l'absence de Lelouch était qu'il c'était fait enlever par des terroristes. Son petit spectacle attira les regards des passants qui semblèrent remettre en question sa santé mentale.

Dégainant rapidement son portable, il essaya d'appeler Lelouch dans le but de limiter la casse.

Dring, dring, dring…

Tournant lentement la tête pour voir d'où provenait la sonnerie en priant que c'était juste une des personnes aux alentours qui recevait un appel, Rivalz sentit tout le sang quittait son visage lorsqu'il vu le portable de Lelouch à côté de sa tablette dans le side-car. La meilleure chose à faire quand la situation va au sud comme ceci était d'appeler un ami à Lelouch en espérant qu'il puisse l'aider. Lelouch avait plusieurs numéros en mémoire pour des situations d'urgence. Quand il pense qu'il s'était moqué de lui pour être trop paranoïaque, il demandera plus tard si Lelouch pouvait lui fournir des plans d'urgence. Apparemment on n'était jamais à l'abri. Composant un numéro au hasard du portable de Lelouch il ne put s'empêcher de pencher avec un certain penchant sarcastique qui ne lui sied guère que Lelouch devait penser à d'autres plans secours, car tout avoir sur son portable rendait difficile leur exécution si par malheur il l'oubliait… comme aujourd'hui. Dans tous les cas il ne rentrait pas à l'académie sans Lelouch, non seulement parce que c'était son amie mais aussi que si cela s'apprenait ses chances de survie avoisinait les 0 pour cent avec les folles qui étudiait à l'académie. Perdre le prince d'Ashford était synonyme d'exécution sans passer devant un juge. Les fangirls étaient dangereuses comme ça et il préférait passer par une mort rapide que d'annoncer à Nunnally qu'il avait perdu son frère. Le regard de chiot battu qu'il est sur de recevoir pourrait briser son cœur… et non pas métaphoriquement.

Pendant ce temps, Lelouch fit le tour de la remorque du camion pour essayer de trouver tous ce qui pourrait l'aider dans sa situation, alors qu'il cherchait, il entendit soudain des coups de feu venant de dehors et quelqu'un semblait parler sur haut-parleur. Au vu de ces informations Lelouch su que sa décision précipité de venir en aide à ces personnes l'avait plonger dans des ennuis dont il n'avait pas besoin. Vu qu'il était en pleine ville et poursuivi par des hélicoptères qui devaient être de l'armée, il y avait fort à parier que ce camion était conduit par des terroristes. La remorque où il se trouvait était hermétiquement fermé sauf pour la trappe ouverte sur le toit qu'il ne pouvait pas atteindre.

Soupirant Lelouch s'assit contre la capsule en pesant ses options, cherchant dans sa poche pour prendre son portable, il la trouva… vide. Retenant un juron de peur d'alerter ses ravisseurs involontaire, il sentit de la glace coulait dans ses veines en se souvenant qu'il l'avait laissé dans le side-car avec la tablette. Prenant sa tête entre ses mains, il maugréa contre sa stupidité, tous ses plans de secours prenaient en compte qu'il avait un moyen de communication à sa portée et les radios qui étaient dans le camion avaient une portée trop courte. Il n'était pas sûr de qui entendrait son appelle à l'aide, donc cette option était hors de question.

_« Magnifique, incapable de joindre qui que ce soit et étant bloquer dans un camion conduit par des terroristes. »_

Il sentit le camion faire une nouvelle embarder suite à des coups de feu le renversant une nouvelle fois. Alors voilà comment sa vie allait se terminer ? En tant que dommage collatéral d'une attaque terroriste, triste fin, il n'avait même pas pu dire au revoir une dernière fois à Nunnally. Entendant la porte menant à la cabine s'ouvrir, Lelouch alla rapidement se cacher derrière le capsule se préparant à se défendre au cas où.

_« Peut-être est-ce ma chance ? »_

Il aperçut une femme aux cheveux rouge sortirent rapidement de la cabine et sans un regard autour d'elle, à son grand soulagement, se dirigea d'un pas décider vers l'arrière de la remorque. L'observant silencieusement il l'a vu disparaitre dans l'ombre, la lumière passant par la trappe incapable de l'éclairer.

Il se prépara à la suivre discrètement pour la neutraliser et espérait pouvoir sortir du camion mais soudain il vu la remorque s'ouvrir à l'arrière, bénissant sa chance, il s'y précipita en espérant ne pas se blesser en sautant du camion qui rouler encore. Mais il s'arrêta nette dans son élan, un Knightmare lui barrait la route, il avait négligé de regarder sous la bâche. Un knightmare fut une nouvelle arme introduite sur le champ de bataille par les britanniens lors de l'invasion du japon, c'était un robot d'environ cinq mètres en moyenne monté sur des roues motoriser. Alliant une grande puissance de feu avec une excellente mobilité auquel s'ajouter un accessoire appelé Slash Harken qui est un outil polyvalent et permettant au knightmare d'avoir toujours une arme sur laquelle se replier.

_« Bordel, il faut que je me calme, je fais des erreurs de débutants. J'aurais dû le repérer !»_

Il vu le Knightmare sauter, quittant la remorque, certainement pour neutraliser leurs poursuivants. Avant qu'il puisse se précipiter pour fuir de la remorque la porte s'était déjà refermer.

S'asseyant de nouveau, il essaya de penser à un pan d'évacuation. Au bout d'un moment, il put juger au tremblement qu'il ressentait tout en roulant qu'ils avaient quittés les routes bien entretenus de la ville et se sont certainement approcher d'un ghetto, les routes des ghettos n'avaient jamais étaient réparer après la guerre d'i ans, de plus sa seul source de lumière avait disparu, signe qu'ils étaient entrés dans un tunnel. Au vu de ces éléments il ne devait pas être loin du ghetto de Shinjuku, logique car c'était le ghetto le plus proche de sa dernière position connu.

_« Impossible de sortir, position approximative et si les terroristes trouve un étudiant britannien dans leur camion voler je suis aussi bon que mort. La seul bonne chose c'est que la femme à laisser son émetteur à l'intérieur du camion si j'arrive à attraper la bonne fréquence je peux peut-être me tirer de ce mauvais pas. »_ Lentement le sang froid de Lelouch revenait, sa priorité était d'éviter que les terroristes le trouve et de fuir, et pour cela il avait besoin d'informations. Où se dirigeait-il ? Que comptait-il faire ? Combien de personnes étaient à leurs poursuites ? Etait-il même encore suivit par l'armée ? Trop de variables incertaines pour établir un plan efficace. Ce souvenant des exercices qu'on lui avait appris, Lelouch ce mit en position du lotus et commença à prendre de profonde et lente respiration pour se calmer et être prêt au moment crucial.

S'étant calmé il put voir qu'il avait manqué des éléments. Déjà, pourquoi l'armée n'avait pas abattu le camion ? Ils avaient tiré des coups de semonces, mais d'habitude ils auraient tirés sans sommation sur un camion conduit par des terroristes. Donc, il y avait quelque chose de valeur dans ce camion, c'était la seul explication possible. Et la seule chose qui semblait avoir de la valeur pouvait être cette capsule. Son contenue devait être précieux, et quelque chose lui disait dangereux aussi.

Soudain une secousse particulièrement forte le perturba dans ses réflexions.

_« Un accident ? »_

Peu de temps après il vu la porte donnant sur l'extérieur s'ouvrir. Se relevant de sa position du lotus il passa par différents scénario probable.

_« Pas bon si les terroristes me trouve… »_ Sur ceux il se cacha derrière le capsule prêt à frapper. Très vite il entendu des bruits de pas s'approcher, prenant une profonde respiration pour se calmer et diminuer son anxiété, il tendit ses muscles, prêt à bondir en priant que les terroristes ne soit pas spécialiser en combat rapprocher.

_« Je ne suis plus aussi faible qu'i ans, je peux me défendre. »_ Sur ceux il jeta un coup d'œil hors de sa cachette.

_« Un soldat britannien ? Hummm, donc ce n'était peut-être pas un accident, ils auraient réussi à arrêter le convoi. Quoique, je vois un seul soldat et je n'entends pas d'autres bruits. Il aurait arrêté le camion seul ? De toute façon c'est ma seul chance, je le tue et prend son uniforme et je pourrais me faufiler hors de cette pagaille. » _Observant soigneusement le soldat il vu qu'il était muni de la traditionnelle tenue grise réservé à la chair à canon. Rassurant. Pas un centimètre de peau était dénuder et malgré cela, il savait que cette tenue bas de gamme était juste du tissu renforcé, pas de kevlar ou autres protection suffisante, et pour couronner le tout, le soldat n'avait même pas son arme à la main en faisant une cible facile.

Confiant, il se rua en silence sur sa cible dans son angle mort pour en finir en un coup, un coup bien placer à la nuque avec suffisamment de force brisera les vertèbres cervicales sans effusion de sang et accordera une mort rapide au soldat, parfait pour éviter les questions gênante de pourquoi il serait couvert de sang à ses 'collègues'. Souriant, Lelouch remercia sa bonne étoile, rapide, décisif, c'est comme ça que les combats devaient se dérouler et il avait tous les avantages possible sur ce soldat sans méfiance.

_« Sans rancune, j'ai juste besoin de ton uniforme pour sortir de cette pagaille. »_

Alors que le soldat lui tourner le dos semblant inspecter le capsule, le sourire de Lelouch s'élargit de plus en plus en voyant son plan se concrétiser, le mouvement avait était lancer, sa main s'approcher beaucoup trop rapidement de la nuque du soldat pour qu'il prenne conscience du danger et réagisse à temps. Sans qu'il puisse même comprendre, la main droite du soldat s'élança pour attraper la sienne sans qu'il se retourne, la stoppant nette.

_« Co… comment ? Et dans cette position ? Je sais que j'ai une force physique faible mais avec l'élan et la position dans laquelle il l'a attrapé devrait pas être possible, sans parler de son temps de réaction qu'il doit avoir !? »_ Il ne fallut qu'une fraction de seconde pour que les deux hommes prirent conscience de ce qui venait de se passer. Lelouch pris de nouveau l'initiative, il essaya de frapper les côtes du soldat en balançant sa jambes droite dans un coup de pied parfaitement exécuter malgré sa position. Le soldat comprenant que sa situation était précaire ne chercha pas à jeter un regard derrière lui, lâchant la main de Lelouch, il prit de la distance en effectuant un bond devant lui, son jugement fut le bon lorsqu'il sentit un pied paitre contre son dos. Se retournant immédiatement après, il sut qu'il n'était pas encore sorti de l'auberge lorsqu'il sentit son élan l'amener contre l'acier froid qui composer les parois du camion. Il eut à peine le temps de se préparer à l'assaut impitoyable du présumer terroriste.

Lelouch voyant que le soldat avait esquivé, jura, il était tombé sur quelqu'un qui savait visiblement se battre et avait des instincts très pointu s'il était capable d'arrêter une attaque surprise et de réagir en conséquences. Maintenant il devait compter sur la chance, profitant que le soldat était encore obliger de reculer et s'était retrouver coincer contre le mur, il le suivi en armant son poing gauche espérant sonner le soldat malgré le casque et le prendre de vitesse. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de se reprendre, il lança son poing avec toute sa force visant la tête, les yeux de Lelouch s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il vu le soldat se baisser et disparaitre de son champ de vision. Son poing impacta douloureusement contre le mur le faisant grimacer de douleur en sentant ses jointures frapper contre le mur et gémir en signe de protestation sous la pression à laquelle elles étaient soumises.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre ce qui c'était passer qu'il sentit son bras droit être attraper et tordu derrière son dos dans une clé de bras. Immédiatement il se sentit pousser ventre contre terre avec un genou sur le coccyx l'empêchant de s'échapper.

« Arrêter ces meurtres, terroristes ! »

« Attendez, je suis… »

« Et avec du gaz toxique en plus ! Même si tu essayes de parlementer… »

« Et alors ! » En essayant de lui parler le soldat avait approché sa tête suffisamment pour que Lelouch repère son erreur, il croyait l'avoir maitriser, ce qui n'était pas faux. Et dans son arrogance s'était laisser grand ouvert pour une contre-attaque. De son bras gauche libre, Lelouch tenta de l'assommer d'un coup de coude. Le soldat surpris en voyant sa proie tenter une ultime échappatoire ne put que lâcher son bras droit et sauter rapidement en arrière en voyant le coude passer devant ses yeux, laissant le temps à Lelouch de se relever.

Grimaçant dû à la douleur émanant de son poing, Lelouch repris.

« C'est Britannia qui a fabriqué ce gaz toxique, non ? » Lelouch vu au passage que le soldat avait enlevé son masque pour lui parler, laissant sa bouche et son nez être à découvert.

_« Un point faible à exploiter. »_ Analysa-t-il rapidement, un coup entre les lèvres et le nez était très douloureux et pouvait potentiellement mettre hors combat n'importe qui. Mais en voyant le monstre devant lui, Lelouch avait des doutes que cela le mettrait K.O, vitesse, technique, réflexe, force. De leurs courts échanges, il avait pu déduire que le soldat en face de lui était bien meilleur que lui au corps à corps. _« J'ai l'impression que cette journée ne cesse de s'améliorer. »_

« Ne pas tuer ? Alors détruit Britannia. »

« Lelouch ? » Ceci stoppa nette Lelouch, son identité n'était pas très connue et il doutait qu'un membre de son entourage soit dans l'armée en tant que soldat. Il devait se préparer au pire, et s'il était au courant de sa véritable identité, le supprimer de l'équation… définitivement. Lorsqu'il vu le soldat enlever son casque révélant son visage, Lelouch fut abasourdi, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il l'avait vu qu'il failli ne pas le reconnaitre.

« C'est moi. Suzaku. »

Suzaku Kurugi, son amie d'enfance qui avait été l'hôte à lui et sa sœur Nunnally lors de leurs arrivé au Japon i ans et avec le quelle il avait traversé le champ de cadavres qu'était devenue le Japon il y 7 ans. Un flot de souvenir désagréable émergea rapidement que Lelouch maitrisa et préféra refermer dans son inconscient, inutile de se rappeler ce qu'ils avaient endurés ensemble i ans, bien qu'une telle épreuve avait forgé un lien indestructible entre eux.

« Alors… tu es devenue un soldat de l'armée de Britannia ? » Pour la seconde fois Lelouch fut abasourdi, son ami était devenue un soldat du pays qu'il détestait tant et qui était la cause du suicide de son père, c'était surprenant et complétement stupide. Il n'y aurait pas cru s'il ne le voyait pas de ses propres yeux.

« Et toi ? Me dis pas que… »

« Que dis-tu… » Avant qu'ils aient pu finir leur conversation, une lumière surgit du capsule. Un frisson parcourut l'épine de Lelouch en se souvenant d'un mot de Suzaku 'Gaz toxique', si la capsule contenait vraiment du gaz toxique cela répondait à plusieurs de ses précédentes questions, bien que ce soit inutile s'il mourrait empoisonner. Cette journée n'arrêter pas de le surprendre, malheureusement.

Voyant le capsule s'ouvrir, Lelouch ne put que geler, incapable de savoir quoi faire dans cette situation désastreuse. Suzaku par contre réagit immédiatement, il se lança sur Lelouch le plaquant au sol et força son masque à gaz sur la bouche de Lelouch.

_« Lâche-moi Suzaku ! Je refuse de te laisser mourir sans rien faire ! Je ne suis plus le gamin faiblard d'i ans ! »_ Lelouch ne put de nouveau, contrairement à ses dire, assister impuissant à l'ouverture de la capsule qui allait déverser son gaz toxique sur eux et étant incapable d'exprimer ses pensées à son ancien ami. A travers la lumière, une vue surprenante pris les deux amis, la capsule complétement ouverte ne contenait pas du gaz toxique mais une femme dans une camisole de force aux long cheveux vert clair.

« Ce n'est pas du gaz toxique. »

Fusillant du regard son ami, Lelouch ne put s'empêcher de penser. _« Evidement Sherlock les femmes ne sont pas toxique pour la société… quoique ça reste à voir. »_ Les femmes qui l'entourait été gênante et faisait tout pour que sa vie soit un enfer, sauf son adorable, innocente et pur petite sœur.

Le regard vide que lui envoya Suzaku lui laissa pressentir le pire, jusqu'à ce qu'il vu que Suzaku avait son masque en main.

« J'ai dit ça à haute voix, n'est-ce pas ? »

Suzaku hocha la tête avant d'ajouter en souriant. « J'ai l'impression que ma cousine à laisser des séquelle sur toi. »

« Ta cousine et toute celle qui ont suivi. » Grommela Lelouch en face d'un Suzaku moqueur. Se regardant ils ne purent s'empêcher de se sourirent en se souvenant du bon vieux temps et de comment Kaguya, la jeune cousine de Suzaku, leurs en avaient fait voir de toute les couleurs.

Portant la femme, ils la posèrent en dehors du camion et commencèrent à la libérer de ses contraintes.

« Alors au débriefing il t'on dit que la capsule contenait du gaz toxique ? »

« Effectivement, je suis tout aussi surpris que toi. Et qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans un véhicule terroriste ? » Bien que cela ne surprendrait pas Suzaku connaissant la haine de son ami pour son pays natal, il doutait qu'il fasse ceci en étant habillé comme un étudiant.

« Crois-moi, c'est tout à fait fortuit et provient d'un enchainement étrange d'événement avec une bonne dose de malchance. » Décidant de croire son ami Suzaku hocha la tête. Sans qu'il puisse continuer leur conversation, une forte lumière les éblouis. Se tournant vers la source de la lumière par réflexe, ils purent voir une dizaine d'hommes qui au vu de leurs habits devaient faire partie de la garde royale de Clovis.

« Sale singe. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir donné autan de pouvoir à un citoyen britannien immigré. » Le fait que l'homme pointait son arme en leur direction déclencha les sonnettes d'alarme dans la tête de Lelouch, avant qu'il puisse alerter son ami de faire attention, Suzaku, toujours aussi impulsif courra à leur rencontre pour leur expliquer la situation.

« Mais on m'avait dit que c'était un gaz toxique… » Essaya d'expliquer Suzaku, bien qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il essayait d'expliquer à l'officier en face de lui, quelque chose de mauvais se dégager de l'homme mais Suzaku ignora son instinct.

« Tu n'as aucun droit. » Rétorqua l'homme.

_« C'est mauvais. On peut vraiment penser qu'elle est toxique avec les ennuis qu'elle apporte. »_ Pensa Lelouch en parlant de la fille qu'il tenait dans ses bras. _« La garde est venue spécialement la récupérer et ne semble pas surpris que cette une femme et non du gaz, qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si spéciale ? C'est dangereux, il faut s'enfuir, mais comment ? On est mis en joue par une dizaine homme avec des fusils. » _Au vu de la précarité de sa situation, Lelouch devait confier son destin et celui de la femme entre les mains de Suzaku.

« Moi, je vais te donner un droit… » En entendant le ton de l'officier, le sixième sens de Lelouch hurla qu'il était en danger lui faisant dresser les poils de son corps, rarement son instinct de préservation s'était emballer comme ça. Il était réellement en danger de mort et incapable de faire quoi que soit.

« … Et un ordre. » Tendant un pistolet à Suzaku, Lelouch sentit son sang se transformer en glace en devinant parfaitement les prochains mots de l'officier. « Soldat de britannia, utilise-le pour tuer le terroriste. » Lorsque Suzaku se retourna pour lui faire face, Lelouch put détecter la panique dans ses yeux, et sa voix fébrile le démontra parfaitement, il avait toujours eu du mal à cacher ses émotions. Malheureusement, ça allait le desservir, Lelouch était sûr que l'officier l'avait remarqué aussi.

« Il est différent. Ce n'est qu'un civil qui a été embarqué dans tout ça ! »

« Enfoiré. C'est un ordre, tu as fait serment d'allégeance envers Britannia ! »

« C'est… » Lelouch ne put qu'assister impuissant à l'enveniment de la situation raccourcissant sa durée de vie de plus en plus, et au vu de comment l'officier perdait sa patience, il les abattrait tous les deux pour garder secret l'existence de cette femme. C'était la suite logique des événements si Lelouch avait raison. Et il souhaitait profondément avoir tort. Et il été incapable d'avertir Suzaku ou de faire le moindre mouvement, cela ne ferait qu'accélérer leurs mort si l'officier avait compris qu'il avait compris.

« Mais je ne peux pas. » Lelouch sourit à l'entêtement de son ami, il n'avait jamais douté de son premier ami au Japon. Malheureusement l'officier semblait avoir atteint la fin de sa patience.

« Quoi ?! »

« Je ne peux pas exécuter un civil comme lui. » Sur ce, Suzaku se retourna vers lui en souriant, sourire que Lelouch lui rendit.

« Alors meurs ! » Sans que Suzaku ne le remarque, l'officier visa le pistolet dans son dos et tira. Un bang fit écho dans le tunnel où il se trouvait, l'écho résonner tout autant dans la tête de Lelouch qui assista à la chute du corps sans vie de son ami sur les gravats qui constitué de ce tunnel poussiéreux et sombre, bien que sachant ce qui allait se passer cela ne le rendait pas moins douloureux, Lelouch sentit une vague de tristesse frappait son âme comme il assista à la mort de son ami.

« Suzaku ! » Son impuissance était presque redondante, il semblait comme si le destin l'avait choisi comme son souffre-douleur en cette funeste journée.

« Vu ton uniforme, tu sembles être un élève britannien. C'est dommage. Récupérez la femme et tuez l'étudiant. »

« Yes, milord. » Essayant de passer outre la mort de son ami, l'esprit de Lelouch analyser à toute vitesse pour trouver une échappatoire, mais chacune se terminer par lui étant cribler de balle. Le fait qu'il était presque en état choc, congeler tandis qu'il était à genoux à côtés de la femme n'aidait pas à sa réflexion sur ses options de fuite.

_« Maman, Suzaku, il semble que je vais vous rejoindre plus vite que prévu. Nunnally, je suis désolé. »_ Fermant les yeux, Lelouch accepta son sort s'abandonnant au désespoir et à l'inévitable. Mais il semble que le destin souhaitait encore s'amuser à ses dépends, le camion derrière lui explosa brutalement l'envoyant voler au loin. Toussant à cause de la fumer, il vu sa chance de s'échapper à travers la confusion qui régnait avec la femme qui semblait s'être réveiller entre-temps qui le suivait à travers les tunnels délabrés.

S'arrêtant pour reprendre son souffle, il grimaça en s'adossant contre un mur, il n'était pas sorti indemne de l'explosion. De multiples éraflures le parcourait et son uniforme semblait avoir fit la guerre, il boitait légèrement son genou droit ayant absorbé l'impact de son atterrissage après avoir été éjecté au loin du camion après l'explosion de la bombe.

« Qu'es-tu ? Tout ce tumulte c'est de ta faute. »En effet Lelouch pouvait sentir les explosions et le passage des knightmare, et les cris qu'il entendait n'augurer rien de bon. Clovis devait être désespéré de récupérer cette femme pour faire attaquer un ghetto par l'armée, cela allait rendre compliquer son évasion. Il devait faire fit de la mort de la Suzaku s'il voulait survivre et rentrer à la maison. Lentement la tristesse de la mort de Suzaku laissa place à une colère brulante comme le soleil qui avait été enterré toutes ces années, catalysant cette colère en motivation, il essaya de trouver un plan en s'échappé du ghetto et survivre. Soupirant, avancer semblait être le meilleur plan d'action pour le moment.

Après quelques minutes de marche, ils virent un escalier les amenant à la surface, montant doucement les escaliers, Lelouch vu des figures familières.

_« Eux, mais… hum, ils ont dû avoir accès à des cartes et essaye toujours de capturer la femme, c'est impossible que ce soit une coïncidence. Et je ne peux pas leurs laisser la femme, Suzaku est mort pour nous sauver tous les deux et je n'ai aucune idée à quoi elle sert dans leurs plans. Si elle tombait entre leurs mains cela pourrait avoir des conséquences néfastes pour mes plans. Pour l'instant restons cacher, ils vont peut-être s'éloigner et nous laisser la voie libre.» _Malheureusement, Lelouch oublia que sa chance lui avait fait défaut aujourd'hui, il ne put qu'observer en maudissant sa chance qu'un soldat décida de refaire un tour du hangar, décidant que l'action la plus sage était de retourner dans les tunnels, Lelouch recula et entendit un bruit qui sembla résonner telle les trompettes de la mort dans le hangar attirant l'attention sur eux.

_« Tiens, c'est bizarre, j'aurais juré qu'il n'y a avait pas de canette ici tout à l'heure. » _C'était décidément une très mauvaise journée pensa-t-il en regardant les rayons de soleil passant à travers ce qui resté de la toiture du hangar miteux où il se trouvait.

Face au peloton d'exécution, dos au mur, Lelouch eu beaucoup de regret, incapable de sauver Suzaku, de rester avec Nunnally de réaliser son rêve de détruire Britannia et tant d'autres. Il réalisa que pour un jeune de 17 ans il avait beaucoup de regrets e ce demanda si quelqu'un d'autres qui était de son âge aurait eu autant de regrets… probablement pas. Il avait survécu aux champs de bataille d'i ans, il avait réussi à cacher lui et sa sœur et avait une vie relativement heureuse ensemble dans l'ombre de la société de Britannia. Elle et ses amies ne seront certainement même pas au courant de sa mort, il serait enterré avec d'autres cadavres japonais et ce serait la fin de l'histoire. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la femme aux cheveux verts détenu par deux hommes et se demander ce qu'elle avait de si particulier pour justifier toutes cette mobilisation et un génocide.

_« Quelles pensées morbides pour une fin si peu glorieuse. »_

« Une fin digne de la mort d'un terroriste » Il se demanda si cet enfoiré serait toujours aussi béat avec un trou dans la tête ?

« Bon tu t'en es bien sorti pour un étudiant. » Attendez ne me dite pas ?

« Comme tout bon britannien. » Et si, il croyait voir ça que dans les films et autres médias mais ce type est parti pour le grand monologue du méchant, est-ce qu'on pouvait au moins éviter une mort stéréotypé s'il vous plait ? Le pauvre étudiant sans défense face au grand méchant officier parlant durant des heures à sa victime. Rien qu'écouter cet imbécile débiter son monologue serait une torture en soi, une mort rapide serait trop demander ?

« Mais ton avenir… » Oh mon dieu, abrège, par pitié faite qu'il abrège, c'est tellement cliché que s'en est physiquement douloureux.

« …n'est plus. » Enfin… c'est à ce moment-là que la femme détenue par les deux soldats s'échappa de leurs emprises et vint se placer entre lui et l'officier au moment où il appuyait sur la gâchette.

« Ne le tuez pas. » Lelouch regarda abasourdi comme elle mourut certainement sur le coup d'une balle dans la tête pour le sauver. S'agenouillant à côté de son cadavre en observant la piscine de sang devenir de plus en plus importante, il ne put s'empêcher de penser amèrement que c'était la deuxième personne qui mourrait pour le sauver. Bien que sa mort soit vaine, sa situation restait inchangée, il ne put rester de marbre devant le fait qu'elle s'était sacrifiée pour lui.

« J'aurais préféré l'avoir vivante… » Oh pitié, ne me dite pas qu'il recommence.

« Voici ce que nous dirons aux supérieurs… » Mais faite le taire, par pitié.

« Nous, les troupes d'élites, avons trouvé et détruit la base terroriste. Mais l'otage était mort rouée de coups quand nous sommes arrivés. » Il était tombé sur un sacré cas, il était visiblement en plein délire le pauvre. De toutes les personnes qui doivent le tuer il doit tomber sur ce type, un véritable cliché vivant visiblement mégalomane et se croyant malin. Désolé Nunnally, non seulement ton frère ne reviendra pas mais en plus il va mourir aux mains d'un individu dont le potentiel intellectuel ne semblait pas dépasser celui d'une moule.

« Qu'en penses-tu l'étudiant ? » Oh, il demande ce qu'il en pense et bien autant partir avec le plus de panache possible. Et dire que la journée avait si bien commencé, il ressentait une étrange fatigue physique et mentale, l'enchainement d'événements était trop rapide pour lui pour absorber pleinement ce qui se passait. Il avait eu l'impression d'être un simple spectateur impuissant au déroulement de cette tragédie, malheureusement il en était acteur et son rôle cette fois, semblait toucher réellement à sa fin. Pas de terroriste avec un knightmare pour sauver le camion, pas de Suzaku, pas cette femme… il semblait qu'il avait juste rallongé sa misérable vie d'à peine une heure en usant involontairement de toutes les cartes disponibles. Maitrisant sa respiration, une froide colère s'empara de lui, qui vint directement de l'arctique, autant dire ses dernières vérités au meurtrier de Suzaku.

« Ce que j'en pense ? Je pense que vous êtes une pitoyable excuse d'être humain avec à peine assez de neurones pour vivre comme un porc… » Alors que lui aussi, à son grand regret, était parti pour un monologue en se relevant. Le cadavre de la femme sembla prendre vie en lui attrapant le poignet. Il n'eut pas le temps d'être surpris qu'il entendit de nouveau la voix féminine dans sa tête, cette fois il fit le lien avec la femme morte à ses côté.

« Tu ne veux pas que ça se finisse ainsi ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Il semblerait que tu ais une raison de vivre. » Une image de Nunnally apparut subitement le laissant complétement surpris, il était incapable de suivre ce qui ce passé, le monde autour de lui avait changé devenant impossible à définir. Cette conversation, télépathique ? Se déroulait au mépris de toute logique le laissant incapable de suivre et de comprendre ce qui se passé. Il aurait sentit son estomac se soulever s'il avait même encore un lien avec son corps, ce monde semblait exister et en même temps ne pas exister, un pont entre la réalité et l'illusion, de ce fait son corps ne pouvait être amené ici, mais son esprit oui.

« As-tu l'envie de vivre ? » Malgré le fait qu'il été profondément perturber par l'expérience qu'il subissait il essaya de se concentrer sur la voix qui s'adressait à lui à travers la cacophonie de son que produisait ce monde, un étrange son mécanique strident semblait grincer dans sa tête.

« C'est un contrat. » Le flot d'image s'arrêta laissant place à un spectacle bien étrange, deux étranges planètes semble prête à se toucher relier par un pilier lumineux.

« En échange de mon pouvoir je veux que tu réalises un de mes souhaits. Si tu acceptes le contrat, tu vivras comme un humain, mais tu seras différent des autres. »

« Une autre origine, une autre époque, une autre vie… » Les flots d'image incohérente sembla reprendre son cours sans qu'il puisse n'y donner n'y queue n'y tête.

« Le pouvoir du roi t'isolera. Si tu y es prêt… » Il crut entendre cette homme parler mais à travers la confusion il ne put être sûr.

« Très bien… » Pour la première fois il arriva à parler, si accepter ce contrat lui permettait de vivre et de revoir Nunnally alors cette femme pouvait aussi bien prendre son âme. « Le contrat… est scellé. » Suite à cela il revint dans le monde réel, instinctivement il sut qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent en lui. Avec le cadavre de la femme toujours à côté de lui, il se releva, regardant amuser comme le porc semblait prêt à l'abattre sur place à cause de ses paroles. Il semblait que cette étrange vision ce soit dérouler en une fraction de seconde.

« Dis, pourquoi les britannien qui détestent Britannia devrait-t-il vivre ? » Le changement brutal de discours, de ton et de posture sembla rendre nerveux les hommes devant lui, parfait. Ils étaient mûrs pour la cueillette.

« Tu es un idéologue… » L'officier essaya de sourire de façon confiante, mais la façon dont l'étudiant était passé du désespoir à l'espoir le gêner. Et maintenant il se sentait nerveux en sa présence, cette enfant n'était pas normal, il souriait ! Personne sain d'esprit ne sourit à l'approche de sa mort. On crie, on hurle, on pleurs, on supplie… c'était une réaction normale, mais ça, ça l'inquiétait. Comme si ce gamin avait acquis un atout qui pouvait changer la donne et sa façon de cacher son œil gauche avec sa main le rendait suspicieux.

« N'aller vous pas tirer ? Votre adversaire est un étudiant ou bien l'avez-vous compris ? Que seul ceux prêt à mourir on le droit de tuer ? » Lelouch découvrit son œil gauche, immédiatement ils virent que quelque chose avait changé, au centre de son œil se trouvé une forme géométrique imitant un oiseau prêt à s'envoler.

« Qu'est-ce… »

Levant lentement son bras vers les soldats en face de lui. « Hommes de Britannia, moi Lelouch vous ordonne de marcher jusqu'à la route 51, marcher jusqu'à ce que vos jambes lâcher, lorsque vos jambes auront lâché, vous ramperais à la force de vos bras, lorsque vos bras auront lâché, vous ramperez grâce à votre menton. Une fois arrivé là-bas, vous vous jetterez la falaise la plus haute, durant votre descente, je veux que vous repreniez conscience de vos actions et que la dernière vue de votre misérable vie sur cette terre soit le sol ce rapprochant de vous et que vous suppliez Suzaku et cette femme pour la miséricorde, car moi je n'en ai point. »

Le pouvoir nommé geass semblait immédiatement faire effet, un anneau rouge encercla l'iris des soldats qui lui répondirent. « Yes, milord. » Avant de quitter le bâtiment où ils étaient pour effectuer leurs sinistres besogne.

En voyant ces pauvres âmes obéir à son ordre, Lelouch éclata d'un rire maniaque qui fit écho dans le bâtiment. Enfin soulager, il semblait qu'il pouvait maintenant se défendre et contre-attaquer.

_« Magnifique, ce pouvoir est magnifique. Avec ça je vais mettre à genoux Britannia, je vais enfin pouvoir prendre ma revanche sur ce misérable pays, je vais pouvoir venger ma mère et Suzaku. »_

« Mais d'abord, je dois m'occuper des vers qui essaye de purger le ghetto. » Ce souvenant de l'émetteur qu'il avait pris dans le camion, il vérifia qu'il était toujours en état de marche suite à l'explosion. « Ces terroristes me seront d'une grande aide. »

S'agenouillant à côté du cadavre de la femme, il se demanda comment elle lui avait donné cet étrange pouvoir. Avant qu'il puisse penser plus longuement à la question un grondement se fit entendre, Un knightmare entra de force dans le bâtiment et numérisa l'environnement.

« Que fais un étudiant britannien dans le ghetto ? » Lelouch ne put que jurer, ses déboires ne finiront-elle donc jamais ?

« Réponds ! » Décidant que son nouveau pouvoir était la meilleure des solutions, Lelouch lui ordonna impérieusement.

« Sortez de votre knightmare. Tout de suite. »

« Toi tu te prend pour qui ? » Lelouch fut pris par surprise par sa réponse.

_« Je vois, cela parait logique, on dit que les yeux sont les fenêtres de l'âme et sans contact direct impossible de l'influencer directement. » _Pensant rapidement à un mensonge pour la faire sortir du knightmare il enchaina dans le but de dissiper ses doutes.

« Je me promener avec ma petite amie aux abords du ghetto, elle voulait voir comment vivaient les elevens, je n'étais pas d'accord mais elle a fortement insisté donc je me suis trouver forcer de l'accompagner à l'intérieur du ghetto et les bruits de tirs ont commencé. Nous nous somme cacher mais elle a été blessée, j'ai besoin d'aide pour la soigner. » Dans le knightmare, elle pouvait voir qu'elle était à terre, mais Lelouch doutait qu'elle puisse distinguer le sang qui tachait le sol vu comme l'intérieur du hangar était sombre. Voyant qu'elle attendait qu'il continue, il sourit, elle était très naïve, il avait juste à lui donner le coup de grâce. « Je m'appelle Alan Spacer, mon père est un duc, je suis sûr que si je lui dis que vous nous avez sauvé de ces affreux terroristes je suis sûr qu'il vous récompensera grâce ment. » Première chose qu'en vous traiter que ce soit avec un britannien, un japonais, un humain ou une goule, c'est que 90 pour cent du temps ils sont gourmand et donc très facilement manipulable si l'on joue bien ses cartes.

« Ma carte d'identité est dans ma poche, vous pouvez vérifier. » Lorsqu'il vu que le cockpit du knightmare s'ouvrir, il sut qu'il était tombé dans le panneau. Entendant le bruit mécanique de l'échelle descendante fit sourire Lelouch d'un air prédateur, essayant de caler son excitation, il mit un sourire soulager susceptible de lui permettre de tromper le soldat et d'éviter qu'il se méfie de lui.

La première chose qu'il vit c'est que le soldat n'était pas un 'il' mais un 'elle', une femme à la peau foncé avec des yeux de couleur ambre, des cheveux argentés attaché en queue de cheval haute sur son côté gauche tandis qu'une longue frange sur son côté droit arrivait au niveau de sa poitrine.

« Met tes mains en l'air. Je sortirai ta carte moi-même. » Il semblerait qu'elle soit capable de raisonner prudemment, dommage pour elle que maintenant il ait ce pouvoir.

« D'accord… mais d'abord votre nom et grade ? » Lelouch ne put que s'émerveiller du pouvoir de son geass, il vu toute de suite qu'elle était sous son contrôle grâce au cercle rouge entourant son iris.

« Villetta Nu, milord. Je suis un chevalier de la faction puriste. » Chevalier de la faction puriste, il semblerait qu'il est touché le gros lot. Un espion dans cette faction serait très utile dans le futur, maintenant avec ce pouvoir ce sera très facile, elle fera un très bon objet de test pour en connaitre les limites sur le long terme.

« Villetta, je veux que tu me donne ton knightmare, ensuite tu oublieras cette conversation. A partir de maintenant, lorsqu'une personne te dira kumo, tu lui diras toute informations pertinente concernant Britannia, en clair tu seras une espionne. » Mainenant le temps de savoir dans quel merdier il était coincé. « Je veux aussi savoir ce qui se passe, quelles ont été tes ordres et comment est l'état du ghetto. »

« Yes, milord. J'ai reçu comme instruction de purger entièrement le ghetto de Shinjuku qui est actuellement entouré par les forces du vice-roi. Et mon mot de passe pour piloter mon knightmare est XG2 et mon numéro d'identification est 2D4.» C'était le pire scénario possible, et malheureusement de ce qu'il avait pu voir, le plus probable, il allait réellement avoir besoin de l'aide de ces terroristes.

« Reste là environ une heure puis tu rentreras à la base discrètement en utilisant l'excuse que ton knightamre a été détruit durant les combats. Mais avant aide-moi à monter le cadavre de la femme dans ton knightmare. » Il ne pouvait pas laisser son cadavre ici, non seulement ce serait un manque de respect à la femme qui lui avait sauvé la vie mais que faire si Britannia trouvait son cadavre et arrivait à dupliquer son pouvoir ? Cela ne pouvait pas être autorisé.

Une fois ceci fait, Lelouch monta dans son nouveau knightmare et l'alluma avec la clé fourni aimablement par son nouvel allié. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas monté dans un de ces engins, il espérait qu'il n'était pas trop rouillé, sa mère lui avait dit que ça ce conduisait comme une voiture… il n'avait pas encore conduit de voiture et cela faisait plus de 8 ans qu'il n'était pas monté à l'intérieur de ce truc. Enfin bon, il allait devoir improviser.

**15h00 :**

Lelouch s'était positionné en hauteur sur un immeuble et écouter attentivement les transmissions des terroristes et de l'armée. Et le constat était horrifiant, près d'un tiers de habitants du ghetto était déjà purger, et les terroristes ne mettait en place qu'une résistance symbolique face à la machine de guerre Britannien. Il ne leur restait plus qu'un vieux glasgow amputer du bras gauche et une trentaine d'hommes qui faisaient face à l'ensemble de la garde royale de Clovis. La balance était tellement déséquilibrez que s'en était même pas amusant. Mais il aimait les défis, de plus malgré être une organisation terroriste ils avaient un semblant d'organisation leur permettant de résister et un pilote très talentueux, capable de résister aux sutherlands briannien malgré le fait de piloter un tas de ferraille, et la cerise sur le gâteau, ils sembleraient qu'ils aient certaine valeurs morale s'il privilégié l'évacuation des civils du ghetto. Cette journée qui avait tourné au cauchemar lui avait rappelé un sentiment qu'il aurait préféré oublier, l'impuissance, la sensation de ne pouvoir contrôler son destin, de voir la mort autour de lui sans rien pouvoir faire, d'assister tragédie sur tragédie en tant que simple spectateur.

Malheureusement pour Clovis, il était en vie avec un nouveau pouvoir et une véritable soif de sang suite au meurtre de son ami sous ses yeux. Sa motivation n'avait jamais était aussi nette, sa concentration était devenue incroyablement fine en réponse au stress subi par son corps cette dernière heure, et sa colère bouillait, plus puissante qu'un volcan en éruption et aussi bouillante que le centre de la terre était maitriser, canaliser dans un seul but, détruire tous les ennemis qui se dressait devants lui. Sur l'écran de son sutherland il vu un jeu d'échec abandonné à côtés du corps d'une famille. Descendant, il récupéra le plateau et les pièces en essayant d'éviter de regarde les corps de la famille, particulièrement la mère qui semblait serrer sa fille en bas-âge dans un ultime effort pour la protéger. Déjà qu'il pouvait sentir l'odeur familière de la mort il n'avait pas besoin de voir pour comprendre que c'était juste un massacre gratuit et abominable. Il était certains que s'il n'avait déjà vécue cette expérience traumatisante i ans, il aurait vomis, rien ne pouvait justifier cet abatage. Lorsqu'il s'échapperait il jura de faire comprendre à Clovis le désespoir que lui les habitants du ghetto aient ressentit. Il soupira en voyant que le jeu était tacher du sang de la famille, mais dans une zone de guerre il ne pouvait pas faire la fine bouche.

« Je sais vieil homme, les échecs sont différents d'un champ de bataille mais cela m'aide à me concentrer. » Que pouvait-il dire ? Il avait toujours été fasciné par les échecs, il avait appris à jouer à l'âge de 5 ans et cela était plus une obsession qu'un hobby, il avait défié de nombreuse personne aux échecs et seul trois personne avait pu le battre, il espérait qu'il été aussi doué à ce jeux qu'à sur ce qu'il était basé dans la vie réelle, la guerre. Il était temps de prendre son destin en main et d'avancer pour aller à la rencontre de son future. Saisissant la radio des terroristes il décida de venir en aide au glasgow qui était poursuivi par deux sutherlands. Il allait tirer le maximum des terroriste qui avait contribués de le mettre dans cette situation, leurs obéissance semblait un juste retour des choses, non ? Amenant la radio à sa bouche, il aperçut quelque chose du coin de l'œil sur la carte tactique. Souriant d'un air féroce il semblait que la chance avait tournée.

« La sortie ouest. Prenez la voie ferré et avancer vers la sortie ouest. »

« Qui est-ce ? Comment avez-vous eu ce code ? »

« Peu importe. Il n'allait pas leur avoué qu'il l'avait pris involontairement en otage, dans cette situation il fallait gagner leur confiance avec des actes et non des mots, bien qu'ils aidaient. « Si vous voulez la victoire et préserver la vie des habitants du ghetto, faite-moi confiance. » Il était sûr que s'il montrait qu'il se souciait de la vie des japonais ainsi qu'évoquer la possibilité de sortir victorieux allait titiller leurs curiosités. Et il eut raison immédiatement il vu de son perchoir le glasgow suivre ses instructions en sautant sur le pont et prenant la voie ferré.

« Hé, maintenant je fais quoi ? » Patience ma chère, la marchandise arrivait, bien qu'il comprenait qu'êre poursuivit avec un knightmare dans cette état pouvait stresser quelqu'un car les deux knightmare la suivait à la trace plus tenace que des requins ayant sentit le sang d'une proie blessé se débattant vainement. Mais il faut faire attention quand on poursuit une proie blessé, on ne sait jamais où elle peut nous amener.

« Je vous offre la victoire en échange de votre confiance. » Lui dit-il en voyant un train de marchandise arriver à contre-sens. « Sautez dessus. »

« Compris. » Parfait, elle obéissait sans poser de question, le remettre en question durant le combat peuvent leurs faire perdre de précieuse secondes qui pouvait être fatal, un bon pilote et un bon soldat, il semblait que chez ces terroristes il y avait de bons éléments. Il failli éclater de rire en voyant le mouvement que le sutherland qui la poursuivait effectua, un knightmare pouvait effectivement arrêter un train mais il était un canard assis durant ce temps, il n'en demander pas temps. Lorsque le sutherland qui se trouvait derrière se prépara à sauter, Lelouch envoya ses slash harken le détruisant instantanément tandis qu'il pointa son arme envers le knightmare qui maintenait le train et tira. Il grimaça en voyant à quelle point mauvaise était sa précision, piloter un knightmare était plus difficile qu'il n'y paraissait, il était encore en train de s'y habituer. Il avait juste forcé le pilote à s'éjecter en criblant de balle son knightmare, il avait détruit ces membres, mais les balles avaient soigneusement épargné son cockpit, il avait réellement besoin de s'entrainer à conduire un knightmare s'il manquait une aussi grosse cible à cette distance. S'éclipsant discrètement grâce à ses slash harken, sa position révélé, il se mit sur un toit d'un bâtiment pas trop loin du train pour continuer de les observer discrètement, il n'avait pas besoin d'aide vu que la carte tactique n'indiquait pas d'autres ennemies dans les environs, mais après cette journée il ne préférait pas sous-estimer le facteur hasard qui pouvait se traduire aussi par facteur malchance.

« Es-tu le chef ? » Balançant cette phrase, il attendit de voir qui allait répondre.

« Oui. » Un des hommes qui venait d'arriver à pied répondit d'un ton mal assuré, au vu de la situation c'était compréhensible. Bien qu'il ne pouvait voir les détails de son apparence, il retenu sa silhouette pour référence future.

« Je vous fais cadeau du contenu de ce train. » Clovis, la prochaine fois que tu amènes du matériel à tes hommes, assure toi d'utiliser une voie sécurisé, sinon il est fort probable que tu te fasses voler le matériel. « Voici des outils qui vous aideront à obtenir la victoire. » Ce train transporter des sutherland, bien que Lelouch n'ait aucune idée pourquoi Clovis les avait fait demander, jusqu'à maintenant ses forces présente était clairement gagnante et écrasé la résistance à Shinjuku. « Si vous voulez vous en servir et gagnez, soyez à mes ordres. » A en juger par leurs murmures enthousiastes il les avait convaincus.

« Toi dans le glasgow. » Cette femme avait un réel talent, elle allait être utile pour la suite des événements, même être son atout.

« Oui. »

« Restes-y. Cet appareil est configuré pour des opérations de perturbation. »

« Compris. » En effectuant l'hypothèse qu'elle n'avait certainement pas arrêté d'utiliser son knightmare depuis qu'elle avait quitté le camion il y a plus d'une heure elle devait bientôt être à court d'énergie.

« Prend une recharge d'énergie, vous tous, prenez les munitions, les sutherlands, tous ce qui peut être utile, je vous recontacte dans dix minutes. » Malgré l'épuisement qu'il ressentait, Lelouch pouvait sentir l'adrénaline être pomper dans ses veines, son envie meurtrière qu'il avait retenu toute sa vie être prête à être relâcher sur ses ennemis, le besoin presque instinctif de les écraser, de les voir agoniser et désespéré comme lui et sa sœur i ans. Il pouvait presque sentir l'odeur du désespoir des britannien, celui qu'il allait le faire subir avec une joie sans pareil, il était l'heure de la vengeance, et après 7 ans, le plat était froid au point d'être congelé. Mais d'abord il devait observer les réactions des britanniens ainsi que leurs avancés pour établir une stratégie, ils avaient un avantage numérique écrasant mais le terrain était parfait pour des tactiques de guérilla et mettre en place des embuscades, il allait pleinement en tirer parti. Les voyants prêts et les britannien approchant de leur position il était temps de changer la chanson de mort qui planer sur le champ de bataille, c'était au tour des britannien d'aller à l'abattoir.

« D-1, tu peux te déplacer ? Les contrôles du sutherland devrait être les mêmes qu'un glasgow. » D-1 était celui qu'il avait identifié comme le chef, un dénommé Oghi si les conversations qui l'avait entendu ne l'avait pas induit en erreur.

« Qui es-tu ? Donne-moi au moins ton nom. »

« Je ne peux pas, si les communications sont surveillées je donnerais mon nom au service de renseignement de Clovis ce qui me serait dommageable, mais pour l'instant vous pouvez m'appeler K-1. » Il entendit Oghi grimacer à l'autre bout, probablement réaliser qu'ils avaient certainement donné leurs noms sur un plateau d'argent aux britanniens. « Dans 23 secondes, des sutherlands ennemies vont arriver par la droite, tiré dans cette direction. »

Attiré par l Glasgow, les troupes ennemies s'approcher s'en savoir qu'il se jetait directement dans l'embuscade qu'il avait mis en place.

« 3, 2, 1… feu ! » Lelouch vit avec satisfaction les sutherlands britannien de l'autre côté du mur être impitoyablement détruit sous le feu combiné des sutherland empruntés par les terroristes.

_« Le signal d'identification est à double-tranchant, et si tout se déroule selon le plan il se pourrait même que j'ai une conversation en tête à tête avec Clovis. » _Le vice-roi était grandement désavantager, non seulement il voyait exactement ce que faisait ses unité, mais les sutherlands emprunté n'avait pas eu leurs signaux d'identification activé les rendant invisibles sur les radars, Clovis devait nager en pleine confusion. Décidant de continuer sur sa lancer, Lelouch ordonna.

« P-1, P-4, P-7, avancez de cent mètre et orientez vos slash harken à trois heures. »

« Bien, obéissez-lui. » Il semblait qu'il avait eu l'approbation du chef des terroristes, son plan ne pouvait pas mieux tourner, en conséquence, ses pions allaient lui obéir parfaitement durant la bataille. Il n'y avait qu'un seul retardataire.

« Toujours pas prêt P-5 ? »

« Arrête avec ces noms loufoque ! » Il était presque certain qu'il était tombé sur le comique de service en s'adressant à cette énergumène.

La suite se fit en utilisant le glasgow comme appât, et les britannien ne semblait pas comprendre comment se revirement de situation s'était effectué, ils semblaient incapable de réagir de façon cohérente. Ils ont essayés de changer le signal plusieurs ce qui était inutile puisqu'il faisait partie de leur force selon le radar. Entendre leur confusion et leurs paniques était grisant, cette journée était finalement devenue excellente il devait remercier la femme morte à l'arrière du knightmare. Actuellement il avait le plateau d'échec pris devant lui et déplacer pièces selon les ordres donné aux terroristes pour se faire une idée du champ de bataille et donner ses ordre en fonction de la situation.

« B-7, une salve d'N.U (nitrure uranium). Groupe N avancez en formation et repoussez les britannien. » Lelouch sentit ses mains trembler, non pas de peur mais d'excitation, voir son ennemi être repousser comme-ceci lui procurait une joie comme nulle autre pareil, entendre leur cri de terreur était une symphonie sans égale. Calmant son excitation, il se força à se rappeler que la bataille n'était pas encore terminée.

« L'ennemi a maintenant 5 possibilités, je suis si impatient de voir ce qu'ils vont choisir et qu'il réalise la futilité de leurs actes, je ceux les voir plonger dans le désespoir. » La voix de Lelouch commençait à prendre un bord maniaque qui aurait fait fuir toute personne l'ayant entendu. Faisant tourner le chevalier noir entre ses doigts en attendant la réponse adverse, il failli éclater de rire en voyant leurs réponse.

« Clovis, Clovis, tu ne cesses de me divertir, même quand ont été jeune tu n'a jamais fait de mouvement aussi hilarant, brise ta formation, parfait je vais te montrer ce qu'est le désespoir, j'espère que ton cœur est bien accrocher et que tu es assis sur ton trône parce que la suite risque fort de déplaire à ta personne. »

« Q-1, la carte est juste ? » Cette Q-1 était de plus en plus intéressante, elle était beaucoup plus douée que ses prévisions.

« Oui, la vieille ville est… »

« C'est bon je te remercie Q-1. Vous aller pénétrer dans le tunnel et tu vas te diriger vers E-4-8 avec quelques personnes de confiance.» Il observa comme Clovis envoya ses troupes à la poursuite d'un fantôme, et à la mort.

« Et voilà échec, c'est bon Q-1 détruisez les piliers et foutez le camp, l'ennemi est réuni juste au-dessus de vous. » Lorsque Lelouch vu tous les signaux bleu représentant les force de Britannia être marqué '_lost' _sur sa carte tactique suite à l'effondrement du sol sous eux. En imaginant le visage des pauvres soldats dans leurs knightmare qui allaient être enterré sous des tonnes de gravats avec comme seul source de lumière celle de leur radar pendant qu'ils suffoquaient à mort le fit éclatait d'un rire à glacer le sang, ce rire était complétement désordonné et maniaque sembla venir tout droit des enfers.

« Merveilleux, je peux, le faire, je peux le faire, je peux écrase Britannia. » Arrivant à se calmer, il continua à coordonner les forces pour exterminer les rats qui rester, c'était amusant de voir à quel point les rôles s'était inversé. « Attend-moi encore un peu Clovis, je m'occupe du menu fretin et on pourra discuter tous les deux. »

« Ici, le groupe B. Ennemi en vue. »

_« Des renforts, cela pourrait être gênant. C'est dans ces cas-là qu'on voit la différence entre le jeu et la réalité. » _Prenant la radio en main, il répondit. « Quelle est la situation ? »

« Tout le monde a pu s'enfuir mais quatre unités ont été… »

« Nombre de renfort ? »

« Une… une seule. Je sais que c'est dur à croire mais je n'ai jamais vu un knightmare se déplacer aussi vite auparavant. Il a détruit tout mon unité je vais essayer de le re… Ahhhhh ! »

« Qu'y a-t-il, rapport de situation ? » c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui lui répondu.

« On n'en sait rien K-1, il semble qu'il est capable d'arrêter les balles avec une sorte de bouclier ! »

« Avec un bouclier ? » Un nouveau modèle de knightmare capable d'anéantir plusieurs dizaine de terroristes et capable de ceci. Il semble que le projet de Lloyd Asplund soit terminer, et qu'il était capable de l'équiper d'accessoire sortant tout droit de série de science-fiction. Il était inutile de remettre en cause le jugement de ses pions, ils avaient parfaitement suivi ses ordres et avait été très utile. S'il disait qu'il avait un bouclier alors c'est que cela devait être vrai. Il avait quasiment aucune donné auparavant sur ce knightmare de septième génération, c'était l'occasion idéal de se faire une idée de son potentiel de combat. Ce devait être la première fois qu'il entré sur un champ de bataille donc cela devait être un prototype et Lloyd essayait de mesurer les performances de son jouer. Parfait non seulement il pouvait se faire une idée de son niveau de menace, mais détruire ou endommager le prototype pourrait fortement ralentir le projet.

« K-1, qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? On est incapable de le retenir ! » Il y avait deux possibilités, soit ses terroristes sont inutiles, fort peu probable étant donné qu'il venait d'annihiler les forces avec eux, ou le pilote du knightmare était réellement fort. Il penchait pour la seconde possibilité. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose sinon il serait incapable d'observer cette unité si particulière, il avait besoin de quelque chose pour le retenir et stopper son avancé.

« Ici limier-1, je rejoins le champ de bataille. »

« Ici limier-2, présent. »

« Limier-3 prêt à botter à des culs ! »

« Limier-4 entre sur le champ de bataille. »

« ? » Lelouch ne savait pas comment ils étaient arrivé là, elle devait avoir eu vent de la situation et piratez les communications, maintenant il se demander s'il elle savait qu'il était présent.

« Limier-1 à K-1, K-1 nous nous occupons du reste veillez retourner au Q.G. » Cela confirmer sa théorie qu'il n'était pas là par hasard, quant à savoir comment ils étaient au courant de sa présence et qu'ils étaient arrivés sur les lieux aussi rapidement cela rester un mystère. Attendait… est-ce qu'elle lui donnait de ordres ? Elle avait un certain culot, normalement elle était sous ses ordres, et s'il comprenait bien, elle était en train de le châtier et lui ordonnait de retourner à l'école comme si elle était une enseignante qui venait chercher son étudiant faisant l'école buissonnière. Il s'assurera qu'ils auraient des mots ensemble suite à cela.

« Bien reçu limier-1, Q-1 vous prendrez maintenant les ordres de limier-1. J'ai besoin d'aller vérifier quelque chose. K-1 out. »

Il était temps maintenant d'avoir une conversation avec Clovis, en arrivant prêt du G-1 qui était le centre de commandement mobile de Britannia, Lelouch pensa rapidement à un plan pour l'infiltrer avec son geass. Approchant, il repéra l'endroit où il devait recharger les knightmare.

« J'ai besoin d'être recharger, les elevens sont en train de nous déborder ! » S'il n'avait pas prévu d'écraser Britannia, il était sûr qu'il aurait pu faire carrière dans le théâtre, les deux techniciens s'exécutèrent aussitôt pour recharger son knightmare sans poser de question. Il avait du mal à se contenir en sachant que le vice-roi n'était même pas à cent mètre de lui, ouvrant son cockpit il descendit profitant de la surprise des deux techniciens qui voyait descendre un étudiant plutôt qu'un soldat.

« Mais pourquoi il sort ? Et qu'est-ce que fout un étudiant britanniant dans un de nos knightmare ? » Avant qu'il puisse user de son geass pour prendre le contrôle des technicien, la tête du technicien l'ayant aperçu explosa… littéralement, des éclats d'os et de matière grise éclaboussèrent l'uniforme du deuxième technicien qui se tenait imperturbable malgré la scène qui aurait vomir n'importe qui. Lelouch resta bouche-bé devant cette scène brutale et n'arriva pas à comprendre ce qui se passait, jusqu'à ce que ces yeux se baissèrent et qu'il vu une clé à molette dans la main du second technicien qui semblait être l'arme du crime à un juger par le fait qu'elle prit une teinte de rouge distinctive qu'il était maintenant capable de reconnaitre entre mille et que des éclats d'os s'était coincé entre les pinces. Se préparant au pire, Lelouch tendit ses muscles et se prépara à fuir en sautant de l'échelle et se dirigeant vers les bâtiments délabré des ghettos. Malheureusement ils se trouvaient à une bonne centaine de mètre et vu sa condition physique il se ferait facilement rattraper par l'individu ayant effectué ce meurtre. Le second technicien releva soudainement sa casquette qui jusque-là l'empêcher de voir son visage, immédiatement son attitude changea et il relâcha la pression sur ses muscles soulager de voir qui c'était.

« Je suis content de te voir… Yamori. »

**16h27**

**Alors ? Bon, mauvais. Qu'est ce qui est à jeter ? A changer ? **


End file.
